fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Precious Pig
Precious Pig is episode 6b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy and Chum Chum get a chance to take home and care for the class pig, Precious. Fanboy attempts to teach him how to be a karate expert but when he does, the class thinks he's hurting the pig and Fanboy is forced to be shunned -- until an animal smackdown leads the class to learn that Fanboy is innocent. Plot Mr. Mufflin lets Fanboy and Chum Chum take home the class pig, Precious, and Fanboy wants to teach it tricks like making a sandwich, and gets away with the first few attempts due to Chum Chum having to take his flowers to the doctor because they were eaten by Precious. Then Fanboy teaches Precious karate, and is about to bash Precious on the head when Chum Chum returns with the class, and the class is shocked, and when Fanboy explains that he has been teaching Precious karate, nobody believes him, not even Chum Chum, and especially not Mr. Mufflin. In class tomorrow, Fanboy is sentenced to be shunned, and is sent to the shunning cave, where he goes insane and pignaps Precious. Soon Sprinkles (the bear Fanboy lost) shows up, and Precious lays a smackdown on him, making the class finally believing him. Mr. Mufflin sent the class (except for Fanboy and Chum Chum) to detention, (despite the fact that they were only following Mufflin's instructions.) Transcript Gallery Trivia *This is the first episode in which a main character's name is said, but he never says anything throughout the episode. *First episode to use time cards, but this had no gruff narrator. *This episode and "Chimp Chomp Chumps" are the first pair of episodes to feature Kyle without any speaking lines, except for a mocking raspberry he makes at Fanboy. *The shunning cave never appeared in any episode before, or since this episode. Goofs *Why did Chum Chum bring the class to their house? *When Fanboy went in the shunning cave it appeared to be endless, but when Fanboy stole Precious it ended with a fire exit. *Hank says they came in the cave through the fire exit but before, they are seen going into the main cave entrance. *Kyle disappears and reappears throughout the episode. *When the kids follow Fanboy into the cave, only Yo, Nancy, Francine, Chuggy, Lupe, and Michael were shown going in but later on, Duke appears with the group out of nowhere. *Chum Chum was seen going into the cave with the others, but when the kids catch him, Chum Chum is missing but at 19:54, he appears out of nowhere. It could be possible he was only slow while going in and was the last one to arrive. *For some reason, Kyle and Cheech were the only kids who didn't get detention, due to not appearing with the others, who did get detention. Allusions *The title is a spoof on "Precious Pupp". *The pet chipmunk the class had resembles Dramatic Looking Gopher on YouTube. *In the shunning cave, Fanboy acts like Gollum, a creature who wants the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings Books and Films. *When Mr. Mufflin grabs the Ye Old Teacher's Manual, he is wearing a Quaker Oats hat with a wig. *The music played as the students praise Precious during Fanboy's shunning sounds like the opening of "That's The Way (I Like It)" by KC and the Sunshine Band. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Kari Wahlgren as Nancy Pancy *Candi Milo as Lupe *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin and Duke *Dee Bradley Baker as Precious and Sprinkles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy